


Иначе ненормальные

by Anele



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anele/pseuds/Anele
Summary: Однажды Хайкуаню позвонили...
Relationships: Liu Haikuan & Zhu Zanjin, Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Kudos: 12





	Иначе ненормальные

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается крестной фее *Амели*, спасибо за чжулюхай!
> 
> Это действительно тотал!АУ, действие происходит в Австралии, Хайкуань музыкант, Цзаньцзинь танцор, но ни кинематографа, ни "Неукротимого" в их жизни нет. Зато есть зоопарк, дополненный ребенком (!!!), я предупредила.  
> И да, можно читать какоридж, все отсылки к реальным людям мешать не должны.
> 
> Пейринги с ОЖП - обсуждаются героями, но в прошлом, в фокусе текста только чжулюхаи.

— У тебя моя кошка! — крикнул сосед, когда Хайкуань вылез из машины.

Кошка соседа была у него через день, узнать, как именно, камеры не помогали, не там они с соседом их, видимо, ставили. Искать потому тоже приходилось долго, но Хайкуань предпочитал справляться сам: кошка вела себя намного приличнее и ничего не портила. За соседом — водилось.

Хайкуань обошел участок, высмотрел рыжее пятно под дальним рододендроном матери, подманил и взял на руки. Кошка, пожалуй, считала его вторым хозяином, не боялась, ластилась, сосед в прошлые выходные, уезжая, оставил Хайкуаню для нее немного корма. Родители не заводили никого, он так привык и сам не хотел, но животные иногда решали за людей.

Сдав кошку хозяину, Хайкуань поставил машину в гараж и пошел в дом. Он сегодня плотно пообедал, и на ужин обойдется салатом и кружкой… В кармане завибрировал мобильный, Хайкуань открывал дверь, потому ответил не глядя и прижал его плечом к уху:

— Слушаю.

— Ты — Лю Хайкуань? — такого явного «ты» Хайкуань в английском давно не слышал, с китайским акцентом и подавно.

— Да, — осторожно признал он.

— Я — Алекс Чжу, отец Элис.

Хайкуань ждал продолжения, но в трубке только шуршало, и он уточнил:

— Какой именно Элис?

Шорох стал громче, сквозь него Хайкуань расслышал ругательства.

— Твоей дочери Элис!

***

— Да, непременно. Конечно. Непременно. Само собой! — Цзаньцзинь поймал себя на том, что кланяется, и все глубже, поэтому включил громкую связь и вцепился в стойку. — Да, предупрежу. Не подведу, можете на меня положиться.

Распрощавшись, он застыл на миг, решая, прыгать от счастья, или орать от ужаса, подумал и пошел резать курицу собакам. Он получил работу, о которой мечтал последние полгода, он должен быть в Брисбене через несколько дней, ему негде жить там, ему не с кем оставить Элис тут, и он может, конечно, еще отказаться, хоть не нашел в себе на это сил, но… Тини, играя, толкнула его под колено, рука дернулась, включая воду, и мириады горячих брызг ударили в Цзаньцзиня. Приехали.

Он выдохнул, наполнил собачьи миски и снял лейку с подоконника. Звонок прервал ужин в зверинце и, кажется, оставил голодным самого Цзаньцзиня: ничего не лезло в горло, даже успокоиться не удалось, пусть и перегладил он всех. Ладно, похудеет, тоже хорошо. Через полтора часа приведут Элис, потому нужно уладить все, что он за это время успеет.

Успел Цзаньцзинь принять душ и наложить маску толстым слоем — брызг хватило, чтобы местами покраснела кожа. Из школы отпустят день в день, вечного здоровья его начальству, но как быть с Элис? Наверняка в Квинсленде можно быстро снять квартиру с обстановкой и нанять няню на весь день, только Цзаньцзинь не сомневался, что его заначки на это не хватит. Погладив Тини, ластившуюся, чтобы извиниться, он позвонил коллегам, одному за другим, всем, с кем наладил хорошие отношения. И все, один за другим, отказали ему в займе, потому что школьные учителя не шикуют, потому что оплачивать предательство и побег они не намерены, потому что не надо было доводить Кармен… Ну да, некоторые отношения он переоценил.

Наверное, в другой день Цзаньцзинь сдержался бы, но его как приложило документами из адвокатской конторы, таки не отпустило ни разу. И он получил работу мечты, и Кармен тоже ее получила, далеко-далеко, где ей не нужны ни муж, ни дочь. И ей там прекрасно, на звонки она не отвечает. И чем же она лучше той сволочи, что бросила ее беременной, если теперь сама… В другой день Цзаньцзинь обязательно бы сдержался, а сейчас не только вспомнил ту сволочь, он даже, пока выбирал документы для работы, номер его нашел, старый, записанный еще самой Кармен. Китаец, надо же, и имя китайское, неужели с ним тут и живет, в отличие от самого Цзаньцзиня? Чего можно добиться от этого типа, Цзаньцзинь не знал, но Кармен сохранила его номер, а собаки на кухне стянули полотенце, которое зацепилось за… Цзаньцзинь не стал разбираться, за что, он подобрал все, что упало, и позвонил.

Пока шли гудки, удалось взять себя в руки. Сорвался Цзаньцзинь только на искреннее недоумение, о какой дочери идет речь, нет у него никаких дочерей.

— Кармен не сделала аборт! — злорадно проорал он, и в ровном, вежливом голосе мелькнула наконец-то тревога:

— Кармен? Кармен Гальярдо? У нее есть ребенок? С ней что-нибудь случилось? Почему звоните вы, а не она? И… почему моя дочь, если вы ее отец?!

Тормоз! Цзаньцзинь снова выругался в сторону, надеясь, что его не слышат или не понимают.

— Потому что остался у Элис теперь один я! Папаша сбежал в порнуху, мать в джунгли, и теперь я должен тратить заначку на ветеринара… думать, что она завтра будет есть!

— О! Вы хотите от меня денег?

Голос выровнялся снова, а Цзаньцзинь уронил на пол телефон, упал рядом на колени и отключился быстрее, чем распознал, что еще ему говорят. Вытер лоб, стирая маску и осознавая с ужасом, что да, он бы хотел от него денег.

***

Разговор оборвался грохотом и новым ругательством. Хайкуань, поморщившись, отодвинул от уха смартфон и задумчиво уставился на него, осмысляя. Если нужны деньги — перезвонит, но интересно, что там происходит на самом деле? Без имени Кармен Хайкуань, возможно, обратился бы в полицию, но от Кармен действительно можно ждать всего. И Алекса Чжу с Хайнаня, и дочери Элис. Чьей же все-таки дочери? И, может быть, как раз сейчас в полицию звонить и нужно?

Хайкуань нажал повтор номера, но тот оказался вне сети. Включив чайник, Хайкуань раскрыл ноутбук и вбил в поиск все имена по очереди и вместе, вписал номер и, уточнив, штат. Не Тасмания, уже хорошо, к Тасмании он на ночь глядя не готов. У Кармен, как и раньше, была куча аккаунтов сразу везде, заброшенных по большей части, только инстаграм обновляли вчера. Из Лимы. Хайкуань рассмотрел пивную кружку на пластиковой столешнице, яркую птицу на широкополой шляпе и начал понимать Алекса Чжу. Даже если никакой Элис не существовало.

Алекс Чжу тоже вел инстаграм, забитый селфи со странных ракурсов в странном гриме и костюмах. Часть кадров сделали в государственной школе, и, проверив ее адрес, Хайкуань вдруг понял, что знает, откуда ему звонили: Кармен снимала в Шеппартоне дом недалеко от школы, он отвозил ей кое-какие вещи. Совпадение вероятно, но с чего-то нужно начинать. На месте разобраться будет по-любому проще. Тем более, Элис Чжу существовала.

Хайкуань созвонился со студией, с ребятами, кто не отмечал окончание проекта, и убедился, что два-три дня у него есть. Соседа попросил следить за кошкой, но, на всякий случай, оставил ей миску под навесом, где родители держали дрова для камина. Выезжать решил с утра, устал за неделю, а лишние сутки отец его дочери как-нибудь продержится. Кстати, нужно будет уточнить, в каком порно снимался, видимо, он, Хайкуань.

Подумав, забронировал номер в мотеле. Повезло — нашелся приличный не за бешеные деньги, Хайкуань решил считать это хорошим знаком. Ночевать все равно придется в Шеппартоне, и удачно, что не в машине. А не срастется с Алексом — погуляет по местному заповеднику. Путешествовать Хайкуань не слишком любил, ездил, куда приходилось по работе, но тут повод. Может быть, нормально отдохнет, выйдет даже забавно.

Приехал к ночи, зевая, получил ключ у зевающего же портье и заставил себя принять душ. Когда Алекс уходит из дома, узнать из инстаграма не удалось, придется караулить. Намыливаясь, Хайкуань поморщился: Кармен бы оценила затею. Замотавшись в полотенце, он вышел из ванной, посмотрел на застеленную белоснежным бельем кровать и решил, что раньше семи не встанет.

Проснулся, разумеется, в шесть — за окном зарычал мотоцикл. Несколько минут повертелся и встал: пробежка, завтрак, заодно рассветет. Вернувшись, сварил кофе и решил, что сталкерить никогда не рано.

И решил правильно: в семь пятнадцать к домику подошла женщина, кто ей открыл — Хайкуань не разглядел, и через десять минут вышла, держа за руку девочку в красном берете. Возраст Хайкуань определить бы не взялся, но Кармен ей в матери, кажется, годилась. Хайкуань проводил женщину с ребенком взглядом до перекрестка, вздохнул и пошел разбираться.

Ограды у дома не было, но вся территория вдоль дорожки и дальше до границы с соседями была засажена растениями, цветами и лиственным чем-то, Хайкуань не разбирался вообще, но старание оценил. Интересно, это Алекс или Кармен? Кактусы у Кармен, он помнил, жили и даже выживали. Хайкуань поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверь, открыли сразу же:

— О, миссис Бхаттар, что…

Алекс Чжу осекся и застыл, уставившись на Хайкуаня. Хайкуань тоже застыл и уставился, потому что фото его к реальности не подготовили совсем. Ни к голым ногам, едва прикрытым клетчатой рубашкой, ни к изумленно распахнутым глазам. И к «пальмочке» на макушке, перетянутой яркой резинкой, тоже.

— А вы… — начал Алекс, осмотрев его с ног до головы.

— А я Хайкуань, — вздохнул он.

— Да? Но вы слишком хороши для порно!

***

Миссис Бхаттар пришла за Элис раньше, чем обещала, и Цзаньцзинь чуть не порвался, кормя одновременно и дочку, и собак. Элис была своим парнем, Цзаньцзинь очень ею гордился, но возраст есть возраст, и когда наконец дверь за няней закрылась, он упал в гнездо Вули, взял ее на колени и закрыл глаза. Половина ночи ушла, чтобы придумать варианты лучше, чем остаться здесь и ждать следующего шанса, и спать он хотел зверски. Хотя ладно, ничего он не придумывал, он заснуть не мог, только сейчас это больше не работает и стоит все же поспать: занятия с двух, для начинающих, но нарушенная координация много к чему приводит, Цзаньцзинь точно знал.

Стук в дверь его разбудил, наверное, и он кинулся открывать, не посмотрев, кто там, уверенный, что вернулась миссис Бхаттар. На крыльце стоял молодой мужчина, высокий, в брендовых шмотках и с дорогими часами. Нет, Цзаньцзинь не стал бы смотреть так внимательно, если бы не догадался сразу, кто перед ним, но он все равно и осмотрел, и спросил, ну мало ли, вдруг чудеса бывают. И не удержал язык, когда выяснил, что не бывает.

— Зато там неплохо платят, — невозмутимо ответил Лю Хайкуань и улыбнулся самым краешком рта. — Кстати, почему порно?

Цзаньцзинь захотел обратно в собачье гнездо, но в нем сидела хозяйка, смотревшая на чужака грозно и непримиримо. Вули поддерживала ее из-за цветочного горшка, и Цзаньцзинь сдался:

— Заходите.

Собак, разумеется, гость не испугался, Цзаньцзиню даже обидно стало за Вули — она старалась от души, а после обидно уже за себя: Тини оперлась лапами на ногу чужака, обнюхала его пальцы и дала себя погладить между заколок.

— Надеюсь, у вас нет аллергии, — пробормотал Цзаньцзинь. — Фу, Тини, это…

«Чужой» он сказать не сумел, потому отвернулся и пошел на кухню, ткнул только пальцем в сторону ванной. Лю Хайкуань пришел, когда зашипела, разогреваясь, кофеварка.

— Гостевое полотенце…

— Розовое в синие цветы, — закончил Лю Хайкуань. — Я неплохо знаком с Кармен, господин Чжу. Вы телефон, надеюсь, не разбили?

— Выключил, — признался Цзаньцзинь. — Все, кто нужен, знаю городской.

— Даже родители?

Цзаньцзинь туго набил рожок и завернул до скрипа. Родителям он написал на почту, соврал как раз, что разбил мобильник, но зачем они это обсуждают с… Да! Он ткнул кнопку, велел нажать еще раз, если мало, и побежал в спальню. Документы Элис лежали в общем ящике, а под ними были результаты…

— Тест ДНК? — Лю Хайкуань маленькими глотками пил эспрессо и рассматривал бумаги, убранные каждая в свой файл.

— Нашел с твоим номером — Цзаньцзинь пожал плечами и стал делать кофе себе. Спать ему точно не дадут, и хорошо, если только днем. Можно, конечно, вызвать полицию, и сказать, что он этого мужика впервые… Двойную порцию кофе. — Что она с тебя сдавала, извини, не знаю.

— Зубную щетку, я полагаю. Больше ничего не пропало. Ладно, пока допустим, что это действительно мой результат. И возраст Элис подходит, Кармен уехала за семь с половиной месяцев до ее рождения, — Лю Хайкуань задумчиво облизнул губы.

Цзаньцзинь чуть не забыл выключить кофеварку. То в собачьем гнезде залип, то тут теперь.

— А ты решил, я лгу? — опомнился он, сжимая в пальцах горячую чашку.

— Ты? Нет, — Лю Хайкуань улыбнулся по-настоящему и наклонился снова погладить Тини. — Но я сдам тест, так будет…

— Не так! — Цзаньцзинь отставил чашку и ударил ладонями по столу. — Зачем ты приехал? Нормальный человек позвонил бы в полицию.

— Нормальный человек не связался бы с Кармен.

Цзаньцзинь не подобрал возражений до того, как Лю Хайкуань рассказал, когда познакомился с Кармен он сам: на студенческой вечеринке, разумеется, какое-то время она училась в Брисбене; почему она оказалась в его постели: утешали друг друга после расставаний с бывшими; как расстались: она исчезла с зубной щеткой, а поскольку вместе они не жили и ничего друг другу не обещали, у Хайкуаня не возникло вопросов.

— Значит, ты не принуждал ее к аборту? — переварив, уточнил Цзаньцзинь.

— Прости? — Хайкуань уставился на него со странным выражением, будто не все буквы до конца расслышал.

— Она такого не говорила, — поспешил успокоить Цзаньцзинь. — Это я понял, из намеков, но я. А как еще? Кому в голову придет, что можно просто сбежать с… зубной щеткой? Вот о тесте я не знал, кстати. Она его сделала, чтобы у нее было готовое доказательство, что…

— Эти страницы — отец Элис, — кивнул Хайкуань.

Цепляться к словам Цзаньцзинь не стал, по сути-то верно.

— Не знаю, что и кому бы она вот так, без меня, доказала, — сказал Хайкуань после долгих раздумий. Цзаньцзинь успел им обоим сварить еще кофе. — Но если бы я узнал о ребенке, то, в худшем случае, предложил бы жениться. И то не силой же. Или помогал бы… — тут в глазах у Хайкуаня прояснилось, и он посмотрел на Цзаньцзиня внимательно: — Ты зачем мне звонил? И как тебя все-таки называть?

***

Алекс Чжу оказался Чжу Цзаньцзинем, и на Хайкуаня, который произнес имя легко, посмотрел так, что Хайкуань и еще что-нибудь выговорил бы, не будь у них другой темы.

Цзаньцзинь остался в Австралии, попав сюда по обмену. Он получил бы гражданство, но где друзья напугали, где сам себя, и, когда на выпускной вечеринке на него упала старая знакомая в слезах, он не смог ей отказать. Точнее, сначала смог, а на пятом месяце уже нет.

— Неважно, — сказал Хайкуань, дослушав. — Если ты действительно был ей отцом, какая разница, как это получилось?

От нового восторженного взгляда Цзаньцзиня сбилось дыхание, но Хайкуань постарался взять себя в руки.

— Тут мило, но я не для работы в школе остался в Австралии, — Цзаньцзинь тоже взял себя в руки и опустил глаза на столешницу. — И директор школы это понимает. Кажется, она считает меня талантливым, — Цзаньцзинь скромно повел плечом. — Потому я всегда искал другие возможности. Поближе, Мельбурн, Сидней, — снова этот невинный взгляд, будто преимущества Сиднея только в близости к Шеппартону. Но Хайкуань начал привыкать, кажется, и почти не велся. Почти совсем. — Везде отказывали, я смирился, что придется ждать, и тут приглашение из Брисбена, понимаешь?

Хайкуань понимал. У них с ребятами было похожее, у всех, наверное, было.

— Я им выслал свои записи. Я танцую, ты же… знаешь? — Цзаньцзинь старательно дождался кивка. — Съездил даже. Кармен дома работала, а мать она нормальная, не хуже многих других, которых я видел. Надеялся, конечно, что возьмут, но пока Кармен была дома, это мало бы что изменило. Я бы устроился в Брисбене, они с Элис туда переехали, если бы захотели, или я приезжал на выходные.

— Я знаю, как это бывает, — «утешил» Хайкуань, чтобы облегчить Цзаньцзиню создание идеальной семьи.

— И тут она сбежала в Южную Америку с друзьями на раскопки, а мне выслала документы на развод, — сразу перестроился Цзаньцзинь. — Ознакомиться, сам суд будет, когда она вернется. Хочешь спросить, почему развод?

Теперь в больших глазах светились надрыв и почти скупая слеза. Хайкуань подумал, сказать ли, что если придется говорить с опекой, чтобы так и смотрел, но решил, еще успеет.

— А ты знаешь? Кроме того, что и брак был не по любви? — Хайкуань дождался, пока Цзаньцзинь жестами с ним согласится, и добавил: — Она хочет забрать дочь?

— Гугл сказал, что это у нее вряд ли получится, совместная опека, скорее всего, но и это решится в суде. А ты, ты не хочешь ее забрать?

Вот зачем образ идеальной семьи. Хайкуань дотянулся до пальцев, нервно стучавших по столу, они замерли под его ладонью.

— Я думал об этом, когда ехал. Если, конечно… — свободной рукой он указал на файлы с документами. — И если ребенок был бы в беде. Я, пожалуй, не самый ответственный в мире человек…

— О, Кармен говорила, что занудней не придумать, — Цзаньцзинь прикусил язык и отобрал руку.

— Можно, — серьезно заверил Хайкуань. — Не удивлюсь, например, что боялась Кармен не меня, а моих родителей. Они могли бы, в теории, настоять, чтобы их внучка жила с ними, а не с матерью…

— Сбегающей в Южную Америку. Да. Мои мне тоже такое говорили, когда смирились, что у них не родная внучка-полукровка, — Цзаньцзинь снова отошел к кофеварке, Хайкуань кивнул на молчаливый вопрос. — И сходство со мной отыскали. Хотя Кармен утверждает, что Элис похожа на твою мать.

— Она не знакома с моей матерью, — вздохнул Хайкуань. — Цзаньцзинь, ты не можешь поехать в Брисбен, потому что Элис не с кем оставить?

Цзаньцзинь положил на место рожок и замер, не оборачиваясь и согнув в колене одну ногу. Кажется, под рубашкой все-таки были шорты. Любоваться отцом своей дочери становилось так же увлекательно, как и вытягивать из него подробности позавчерашнего звонка.

— И не на что срочно снять там жилье, — заговорил Цзаньцзинь, кажется, ничего больше не изображая. — Здесь аренда оплачена еще на два месяца, но, останься я, получил бы зарплату. Или владелец бы подождал. То есть нет, в Шеппартоне мне хватит на все, даже без Кармен и без…

— У тебя она забрала не зубную щетку?

— Это в основном ее сбережения, я считал, что они с Элис тут на них и будут жить, а я со школьными выплатами при увольнении продержусь до первой зарплаты. Всегда и везде можно снять квартиру со студентами, например. А Кармен присмотрит за животными.

— Ну, собачек точно можно пристроить, — Хайкуань улыбнулся белой, смотревшей из дальнего угла.

— Есть еще два поссума, карпы и растения. Это только одно, — Цзаньцзинь указал на полку под рабочим столом, с нее свисали широкие красноватые листья, и твердо встретил наверняка ошеломленный взгляд Хайкуаня.

— И я не собирался просить у тебя денег, — сказал Цзаньцзинь, доварив кофе.

Он иногда посматривал на часы, висевшие рядом с цветком, но без напряжения, Хайкуань решил, что начнет уточнять его планы, когда они хоть в чем-нибудь разберутся. Кроме количества растений: их оказалось двенадцать, и одно «в спальне, ростом выше тебя».

— Я просто разозлился, — пояснил он и достал к кофе пачку чипсов.

Не лучшая еда, вообще не еда, но «двенадцать» и карпы — Хайкуань сгрыз две штуки прежде, чем опомнился.

— На то, что я зарабатываю в порно миллионы? — вспомнил Хайкуань и отодвинул третий ломтик.

***

— Сдалось тебе, — Цзаньцзинь удивился, чем гостя не устроили чипсы, но спорить не стал, набил рот сразу горстью. — Кармен говорила, видела у тебе фото для взрослых, профессиональные, и, вроде как, тебе за них заплатили.

— Ах, это, — Хайкуань улыбнулся с видимым облегчением. — Разве что для очень юных взрослых. Топлесс, — он даже рукой провел по ремню, и Цзаньцзинь уставился туда же, стараясь не убрать мысленно никуда темно-голубой свитер, — Хотел сделать подарок своему парню, а денег не хватало.

На парня Цзаньцзинь не среагировал, меланхолично пережевывая и чипсы, и свитер.

— Это после него ты утешался с Кармен? — спросил он из вежливости.

— Да. Но это неважно сейчас.

Ну почему? До Цзаньцзиня вот только начало доходить, что раз Элис у него пока никто отбирать не станет, то бывший, а не бывшая — это недурная новость. Он, правда, женат, но с ним разводятся, и не были их с Кармен отношения никогда и ни в чем идеальны. Ну да, не проси денег, а повисни на шее, вообще отлично. Не ради помощи, конечно, и все равно до изумления уместно.

— Неважно, — решительно согласился Цзаньцзинь, почти отобрал у Хайкуаня чашку и отнес в мойку вместе с чипсами. — В общем, я остаюсь здесь, потому что это лучший для всех вариант, а тебе позвонил по ошибке. И мне пора собираться на работу, извини.

— Жилье в Брисбене и Элис в Брисбене, на остальное у тебя деньги есть, так?

Цзаньцзинь глубоко вздохнул, но грубить не стал, кивнул.

— Если позволишь тебе помочь, позвони мне после работы, обсудим. До завтра я точно в Шеппартоне. В этом мотеле.

Поворачиваясь, Цзаньцзинь как раз заметил, что под кофеварку Хайкуань подсунул кусок картона.

— Помочь? Ты даже тест не сдал. И ни фоток Элис не попросил, ни видео!

— Да. Но я же говорил, что не стремлюсь отобрать у тебя дочь и самому стать отцом года. Считай, чувствую ответственность за то, что свалил на тебя Кармен.

Хайкуань поднялся, Цзаньцзинь и забыл, какой он высокий.

— У меня большой дом, а сестра коллеги работает с малышами. Растения в машину не влезут, но собаки и поссумы — да. Может быть, и карпов устроим. А домой мне ехать в любом случае, поэтому я не могу придумать, что такое серьезное ты мне задолжаешь. Если придумаешь ты — все равно позвони, хорошо?

Цзаньцзинь медленно кивнул и провожать не пошел. Биологический самец Кармен только что предложил ему выход, он правильно все понял, да?

***

Из машины Хайкуань позвонил соседу, справился о кошке и попросил прайс на аренду жилья в пригороде. Сосед, помимо прочего, работал риэлтором. Не пригодится Цзаньцзиню для съема, так будет аргумент, почему лучше согласиться на предложение Хайкуаня. Уговаривать вопреки всему Хайкуань не намеревался, но если Цзаньцзиню понадобится лишний предлог, пусть он будет. Джонни тоже пообещал расспросить сестру, хотя слышно было, что расспросить Хайкуаня, откуда он взял ребенка, ему хочется намного больше. Но тут все понятно и без объяснений: родня приехала. Из Хайкоу, почему бы нет, никто из его знакомых настолько хорошо не разбирается в китайцах.

В номере Хайкуань кинул телефон на кровать, прижался к кирпичной стене и закрыл глаза. Если Цзаньцзинь захочет, тест можно сдать в Шеппартоне, он нашел где, но от необходимости сделать это стало вдруг не по себе. Еще больше, чем от желания пригласить к себе незнакомого мужчину с незнакомым же ребенком, маленьким, неизвестно, насколько воспитанным и организованным. Хотя в доме чисто, куда чище, чем в прошлый его приезд сюда с Кармен. Собаки воспитанные точно, может быть, и с Элис повезет. Но если он ее отец, то с этим фактом придется что-то делать, Хайкуань знал, что не сможет жить, как прежде, и не думать, и тогда приглашение из спонтанной глупости станет осмысленным и взрослым шагом. Так? А теперь пообедать.

Цзаньцзинь позвонил в половине четвертого, Хайкуань успел поработать над свежей композицией и поругаться в чате с продюсером.

— Приезжай в Кидстаун, — сказал Цзаньцзинь. — С Мидлэнд Хайвей есть съезд и стоянка. Не бойся, Элис с миссис Бхаттар и другими детьми. Я тут просто… сижу.

— От входа позвоню, расскажешь, где сидишь, — согласился Хайкуань, переоделся быстро и вышел.

По дороге купил сладостей для папы с дочкой и себе огуречный фрэш, а от ворот шел по видеосвязи, Цзаньцзинь крутил камерой, показывал, что находится рядом, и иногда сам в кадре забавно морщил нос. Когда Хайкуань увидел ту же синюю надувную горку, он отключил связь и пошел сам, высматривая черную панамку среди разноцветных головных уборов и старательно не спотыкаясь о детей.

Цзаньцзинь сидел на клетчатом пледе, скрестив ноги. В спортивных штанах, к сожалению. Рядом стояла закрытая корзина и спали собаки.

— Элис там! — Цзаньцзинь махнул рукой на другую надувную горку и широко улыбнулся, задрав голову.

Хайкуань вручил пакет с конфетами, сел рядом и прикрылся серой собачкой, которая радостно перебралась к нему на колени.

— Провел сегодня последний урок, — сказал Цзаньцзинь, зябко поежился и затянул плотнее капюшон розовой толстовки вокруг шеи. — Вот, — он положил на собачку исчерканный лист. — Извини, Тини. Это то, что мне нужно забрать, купить, оплатить и обсудить для переезда куда угодно. Если ты не передумал, тебе придется мне помогать, один я за два дня не управлюсь.

— Договорились, — Хайкуань просмотрел записи, все, как он предполагал. Разве что искать Кармен поручил бы адвокату, а не домовладельцу, но он не знаком с этим человеком, может быть, так правильнее. — С Элис ты говорил?

— Алекс! — позвал женский голос.

Цзаньцзинь вскочил, а Хайкуань выпрямился и присмотрелся. Утренняя женщина, обвешанная гроздями детей. И два подростка рядом, наверное, помощники. Кто в этой мешанине Элис, Хайкуань не разобрал, но Цзаньцзинь отличил, выхватил из толпы и взял на руки. Даже будь в парке тихо, Хайкуань не разобрал бы слов, но смотрели оба друг на друга серьезно, видимо, Элис было что-то очень надо. И Цзаньцзиню она это доказала.

— Верблюд, — вздохнул тот, вернувшись. — И поезд. Обычно миссис Бхаттар сама решает, но раз я здесь. Мы давно все обсудили. Нам с Кармен правда очень повезло с дочерью. Она все понимает и принимает легко. Ну, что так смотришь? Считаешь, выживает с родителями, как умеет?

Обиженная гримаска Цзаньцзиню удалась, но тут же снова сменилась улыбкой с ямочками на щеках.

— И что мама уехала, легко приняла?

— Она знает, что мама вернется, — теперь Цзаньцзинь нахмурился по-настоящему. — И тест тогда в Брисбене, да? Я не знаю, высылают ли они почтой.

— В Брисбене. Я живу не в самом городе, но близко. И с транспортом хорошо.

— У меня есть машина, — Цзаньцзинь покопался в телефоне и предъявил Хайкуаню «Фольксваген Жук», ярко-желтый с аэрографией. — Это гусеница-дракон, — объяснил Цзаньцзинь. — Она где-то у тебя водится. Я ее одно время хотел завести, Кармен не согласилась.

— И ты нарисовал ее на машине?

— Нет, я ее захотел, когда купил машину с рисунком. Но поэтому тебе придется везти карпов. Я звонил в транспортные, за растения они берут подъемно, а вот животных я не потяну.

— Цзаньцзинь, — Хайкуань снова поймал его за руку. Тот как-то странно уставился на пальцы Хайкуаня, сжавшие его ладонь, но опять не вырвался. — Я сам в это ввязался, помнишь? Не старайся меня напугать. Вот этим, — он обвел рукой галдящую поляну, — тоже.

***

— Я надеялся, что ты не испугаешься, — признался Цзаньцзинь. — Потому что я ушел из школы и не хочу проверять, возьмут ли меня завтра обратно.

А еще он задумался, что делать, если и в Брисбене передумают, но это точно сказывался недосып. И длинные теплые пальцы, едва заметно гладившие его по запястью. Ему едва заметно, а вот сам Хайкуань, кажется, вообще своих действий не замечал. Цзаньцзинь стиснул зубы и отобрал руку.

— Я сегодня вечером буду собирать вещи и готовить растения к перевозке. Их заберут с утра. Ты дашь свой адрес, я надеюсь.

— Несомненно, — все тот же намек на улыбку уголком рта.

Ну да, Цзаньцзиню адрес нужен, чтобы оставить его вообще всем, чтобы их с Элис успели откопать живыми… Уфф.

— И поможешь сегодня собраться? — правда, чего теперь-то терять? — С Элис все равно придется знакомиться, а это хороший повод.

— Отличный, — Хайкуань дотянулся до музыкальной игрушки с кнопками, которую Элис не потащила с собой на верблюда, и, пока Цзаньцзинь потрошил пакет со сладостями, подобрал на ней мелодию, игравшую на карусели в глубине парка.

До Цзаньцзиня дошло, что он совсем забыл узнать, чем на самом деле Хайкуань зарабатывает на жизнь. И прямо сейчас лезть в сеть как-то неловко, но спрашивать напрямую тоже неуместно.

— Ты о чем-то еще хотел поговорить? — спросил Хайкуань, когда Цзаньцзинь доел угощение и открыл свою корзинку.

— Я больше хотел к тебе привыкнуть, — подумав, признался Цзаньцзинь и подвинул корзину так, чтобы Хайкуань мог до нее добраться, несмотря на Тини. — И присмотреться.

— На маньяках не написаны их отклонения, — заверил Хайкуань и выбрал себе бутылку с водой.

— Мне выгоднее думать, что Кармен выбирает как-то иначе ненормальных, — Цзаньцзинь аккуратно покосился на Хайкуаня, тот закусил губу, сдерживая смех, поднял взгляд, и рассмеялись оба.

Обычно миссис Бхаттар развозила детей по домам сама, но Эли, конечно, радостно сдала Цзаньцзиню, и дочь, завладев последней уцелевшей конфетой, спросила у Хайкуаня:

— А ты кто?

— Мамин друг, — осторожно сказал Хайкуань, откровенно прикрываясь собакой от ребенка.

— Ты отвезешь нас к маме? — обрадовалась Элис, и Цзаньцзиню пришлось вмешаться.

— Нет, Эли, это мы с тобой поедем к нему.

— У меня пристань для катера и кошка во дворе, — снова влез Хайкуань, Цзаньцзинь не успел скроить гримасу пострашнее.

— А потом к нам приедет мама! — непререкаемым тоном закончила дочь, и они вдвоем, взрослые мужики, только согласно кивнули. Тем более, приедет же наверняка, судиться-то. Цзаньцзинь погрустнел, постарался не обнять Элис слишком крепко и задумался.

— Меня зовут Куань, — услышал он ответ на пропущенный вопрос и встряхнулся. О, а ему, ему можно так называть?

Но не спросил, да и не прорвался бы через Элис, вцепившуюся в «маминого друга». Пока Цзаньцзинь собирал недоеденное и сворачивал плед, Хайкуань терпеливо отвечал на вопросы, рассказывал о молодой Кармен, и о «дворовой кошке» — соседской, надо же. А ему, Цзаньцзиню, сказать, что там еще кошки будут нервировать собак?! И про катер мог бы, будто такие вещи одним детям интересны, в самом деле.

До машин Хайкуань тащил уставшую Элис на руках и отдал Цзаньцзиню, обещая, что поедет за ними и останется на ужин. Элис позволила пристегнуть себя к креслу, а потом выглянула, насколько смогла, и спросила:

— А бигмак ты ешь?

Хайкуань отказался с таким отвращением, что она кивнула и, успокоившись, села нормально. А Цзаньцзинь, из последних сил удерживая лицо, предвкушал, как станет знакомить Хайкуаня с поссумами и объяснять, что предыдущий «мамин друг» по-идиотски шутил. Но если Хайкуань так относится к фастфуду, то чем его накормить?

Элис не зашла домой, пока Хайкуань не припарковал свое чудовище, и не подошел, чтобы взять ее за руку. Голодные собаки тянули голодного Цзаньцзиня за штаны, а эти, словно точно отец и дочь, никуда не спешили. Цзаньцзинь смотрел немало фильмов, где кровные родители оказывались важнее тех, кто растил тридцать лет, помогал и любил, но Элис в мать, она практична и применит хоть десяток папаш. На это и надежда.

— Паровые баоцзы будешь? — спросил Цзаньцзинь мрачно, отцепив дочь на несколько минут, помыть с ней руки. — Тут хорошая китайская доставка, там есть и невредная дрянь, я Элис беру. И да, я угощаю.

— Буду невредную дрянь, — согласился Хайкуань, снял куртку и засучил рукава черной водолазки.

— А я помогу всех кормить? — теперь за штаны дергала и Элис, Цзаньцзинь на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы отлипнуть, и начал ежевечерние хлопоты.

***

— А вот его зовут Бигмак, — сказал Цзаньцзинь, показав на летягу, которая сонно щурилась на кусок банана.

— Выживает как может, — пробормотал Хайкуань, и Цзаньцзинь покосился недовольно.

— Они позже встают, мы их сегодня разбудили, — пояснила снизу Элис, наблюдавшая за второй белкой.

А Хайкуань смотрел на всех, и на толстых белых рыб, и на белую собаку, сыто облизывающуюся у двери в комнату, и все еще не сомневался в решении.

— Сейчас и мы поедим, — Цзаньцзинь поднял на него виноватые глаза и улыбнулся. — Но они всегда вперед.

— Конечно, ты за них в ответе, — кивнул Хайкуань.

— И я, и я в ответе, — Элис встала между ними, умудрившись и смотреть сразу на обоих. — А ты останешься ночевать?

— Нет. Я помогу собрать вещи и уеду в мотель.

— И я помогу собирать!

Цзаньцзинь смотрел с видом «ты же ее отец» и стыдно ему не было ни капельки, Хайкуань мог поручиться. Наверное — да, проще уступить ребенку для начала, она сама устанет и заснет, а что это потерянные два-три часа — такова судьба родителей. Хайкуань присел на корточки и взял Элис за хрупкое плечико:

— Давай ты соберешь свои вещи, и я тебе помогу. А после ты ляжешь спать, но, — он повысил голос, заметив, что Элис собирается показательно реветь, — я спою тебе колыбельную.

— А мне? — выпалил Цзаньцзинь, распахнул глаза еще шире и зажал рот ладонью.

— Нет, мне! — Элис услышала только, что у нее есть конкурент. — Мне спой!

— Вот и договорились, — медленно выдохнул Хайкуань.

Обсудить за ужином, что делать дальше, не удалось: слушали Элис. Она устала за день так явно, что заметил даже Хайкуань, но от этого стала лишь разговорчивее — это шепотом рассказал Цзаньцзинь. Он же выдал большие коробки и велел складывать все, что есть в комнате Элис, там потому что все ее.

— А твоего здесь много?

— В пикап влезет. Я оплачу растения и кроватку Элис. А, и чтобы аквариум подняли к тебе в багажник.

Хайкуань, наверное, как-то так посмотрел, что Цзаньцзинь смутился наконец:

— Воды останется немного, а карпы поедут в моей машине, как и поссумы. Максимум, ты возьмешь собак. Они…

— Умеют себя вести, — закончил Хайкуань.

Цзаньцзинь невозмутимо почесал бедро.

— Иди, пожалуйста. Чем быстрее Эли заснет, тем нам будет проще.

Тем быстрее они останутся наедине, и Хайкуаню ничего больше не помешает пялиться, стараясь, чтобы не поймали, и напоминать себе, что Цзаньцзинь женат. По расчету, но ориентацию в список своей выгоды, рассказывая о ней, Цзаньцзинь не включил. А колыбельная… Хайкуань вздохнул и улыбнулся Элис, рассыпавшей перед ним свои лучшие игрушки. Кроватку точно лучше отправить транспортной компанией, тут Цзаньцзинь прав: крокодил с мягкой серединой был крупнее тех, кого растили на ферме недалеко от дома. И, конечно, достойной этого хвоста альтернативы у Хайкуаня дома не найдется. Комната нашлась: он планировал отдать Элис свою старую детскую, но навскидку не помнил, можно ли в ней нормально разместить это чудовище.

И куда деть аквариум. И не разобьешь, рыбок жалко.

***

Подслушивать, что и когда Хайкуань начнет петь, Цзаньцзинь не стал, вместо этого полез в Интернет, выяснить уже, от кого рожала супруга. Оказалось, ничего особенного, да, музыкант, но не мировая звезда, спасибо и на этом. Пишет музыку для игр, выступает с чем-то странным, часы и машина вряд ли в кредит, на этом спасибо тоже. Цзаньцзинь полюбовался фото группы с выступления на прошлой неделе и сохранил снимок.

Хайкуаня не было больше двух часов, за это время Цзаньцзинь разобрал и сложил бумаги в отдельную сумку. Что ударило Кармен в голову, почему она не подождала с документами до возвращения и зачем тогда оставила ему дочь? Могла бы отправить в Канаду, к своим родителям. Перелет для внучки они точно бы оплатили, Цзаньцзинь знал. Даже его родители оплатили бы: пусть не своя по крови, но теперь дочь их сына, хоть и говорит по-английски.

Медленно разгорающуюся от усталости злость погасили тихий шорох двери и Хайкуань, прислонившийся рядом к стене. Вид у него был, как у Тини в разгар лета, только языка на плече недоставало, и, конечно, дальше Цзаньцзинь злиться не смог. Взгляд Хайкуаня рассеянно гулял по комнате, от высокой стопки пустых коробок до большой кровати, на которой раскинулись две плюшевые акулы из Икеи.

— Три? — спросил Хайкуань.

Ну да, иногда они были семьей. Не дав себе опять загрустить, Цзаньцзинь кивнул и пояснил:

— Мы взяли сразу по одной и не смогли выбрать, какая лучше. На обратном пути они торчали из окон, — по чуть расширившимся глазам Цзаньцзинь понял, какую картинку видит Хайкуань, и поспешил утешить: — но мы их упакуем. К тому же, их будет две.

Хайкуань, наверное, тоже что-то понял, потому что сел рядом на коврик, осторожно отодвинул ящик с футболками и сказал:

— Как тебя поддержать? Мне в голову приходят только глупости. В них я профессионал, но вряд ли сейчас ты развеселишься.

Цзаньцзиня, пожалуй, отвлек бы поцелуй, но он так и не решил, нормально ли это в их ситуации.

— Помоги слить воду, — наконец сказал он. С глупостями он и сам неплохо справлялся.

Слили не все, чтобы карпам было, где с удобством прожить до завтра. После Цзаньцзинь нашел маленькие аквариумы, в которых вез рыб из магазина, помыл и волевым усилием погнал Хайкуаня паковать одежду и книги. Много-много книг. И обматывать растения пленкой на каркас, как устраивало Цзаньцзиня, а не решили бы в транспортной компании. И разбирать два комода, его собственных, найденных на блошиных рынках: если продавцы не лгали, их сколотили еще первые поселенцы, но даже если лгали, Цзаньцзинь все равно в них влюбился. Как и в мешок антиквариата, который Хайкуань заворачивал в «пупырку», пока Цзаньцзинь готовил им кофе.

— Живой? — спросил он, наполнив одну чашку и оглянувшись: Хайкуань откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. На лоб упала каштановая челка, резкий профиль смягчился от усталости.

Хайкуань жестом показал, что не очень, Цзаньцзинь в который раз залип на пальцах, испачканных сейчас графитом, и быстро набил рожок для второй порции.

— Мне стыдно.

— Врешь, — Хайкуань мягко усмехнулся, и Цзаньцзинь снова повернулся, чтобы залипнуть на улыбке.

— А если она не твоя дочь? — выпалил он.

Хайкуань покачал головой и пробормотал, что какая уж теперь-то — тут можно было обвести рукой разгром в гостиной — разница.

— Ну, мне есть разница.

— Вот и трудности твои. Что еще нужно собрать, пока я не заснул?

— Нет-нет, остальное с утра, немного осталось. Полезного я почти не завел, — Цзаньцзинь пожал плечами и протянул чашку. — Выпей, как подействует, отправляйся. Или ночуй здесь?

— У меня вещи в номере, не хочу завтра мотаться туда-сюда, — он облизнулся, глядя Цзаньцзиню… куда-то.

А Цзаньцзинь сообразил вдруг, что он положительный гетеросексуальный семьянин, и повода сомневаться в этом не давал вообще никакого, и Хайкуань, оказавшийся вовсе не тем, кем представляла его Кармен, будет смотреть куда-то и молчать до… охх, Цзаньцзинь столько не проживет точно.

— Спасибо за помощь, — сказал он, когда они допили кофе, наклонился и поцеловал Хайкуаня в угол губ.

Цзаньцзинь ничего не ждал, потому что думать о последствиях не было сил, но Хайкуань ответил, и они целовались, вцепившись в чашки, в самой дурацкой на свете позе. Пока не зашуршало, и Цзаньцзинь не отпрянул, испугавшись, что встала Элис. Это Вули гоняла игрушку, но Хайкуань уже поднялся, и от его взгляда Цзаньцзинь чуть снова не полез.

— Элис, — шепотом оправдался он.

— Да, — то ли поверил, то ли согласился Хайкуань, вручил ему чашку и пошел натягивать куртку. С третьего раза попал в рукава. — Я позвоню утром.

— Буду ждать.

Цзаньцзинь не врал, преуменьшал даже. И жалел, что, когда целовал, не додумался усесться на колени. Хотя тогда их и впрямь могла застукать Элис, а завтра тяжелый день. И ему неплохо бы собрать вещи Кармен на случай, если она не продлит аренду. А… Он ополоснул чашки и тяжело оперся на мойку, ловя обрывки мыслей. Они все еще больше усложнили, кажется, да? Или повезет и до утра все само отвалится? Хайкуань, например, прямо сейчас рванет домой. Цзаньцзинь достал телефон, новых сообщений не приходило. Ну, рванет без предупреждений. Хотя целовал так, что, если бы не долбанные чашки, может, и сам бы Цзаньцзиня обнял.

— Выспаться, — вслух решил Цзаньцзинь. Вот распихает барахло Кармен и ляжет, обязательно.

Когда он связал стопками подборки журналов, в кармане дернулся телефон, Цзаньцзинь достал и прочитал: «Отдохни как следует, я помогу тебе закончить утром. Ни о чем не беспокойся».

***

То, что они знакомы один день, даже неполный, не помешало обоим, и ребенок за стеной не столько помешал, сколько стал предлогом вспомнить о неполном дне. И завтрашних планах. Хайкуань не знал, тревожит ли Цзаньцзиня случившееся, но его тревожило, во всех смыслах сразу, поэтому он завернулся в полотенце и взял смартфон. Понадеявшись, что вышло однозначно и не придется завтра полдня объясняться, Хайкуань собрал сумку и заснул.

Утром он размялся и поспешил к Цзаньцзиню через круглосуточное кафе. Пока ждал заказ, набрал номер, и улыбнулся, услышав облегченно-захлебывающееся:

«Да, мы ждем, еще как, Вули, твою… Эли!!!»

Какова вероятность, что он оказался так преступно небрежен, и Элис его дочь — Куань сейчас думать не хотел, потом разберутся. Он выпил кофе, забрал пакет с пончиками и поехал дальше.

Когда парковался, увидел, что Цзаньцзинь выкапывает из земли горшки, собачки вились рядом, Элис не было.

— Сегодня еще ее сдал. На передержку, уфф, — он вытер лоб, оставив на коже грязные следы, и улыбнулся.

Хайкуань едва удержался, чтобы не погладить щеку с глубокой ямочкой, и протянул пакет.

— Мне кажется, что ты не завтракал.

— Я повторю, — Цзаньцзинь указал на растение с мелкими листьями. — Возьми его, пожалуйста. И не волнуйся, я не буду выкапывать все, два или три осталось таких вот, домашних, остальное росло до меня.

— Ты… — Хайкуань запнулся, — рассчитывал жить тут… дольше?

— Я ни на что не рассчитывал, не с Кармен! — Цзаньцзинь стянул перчатку и открыл дверь. — Но я везде обживаюсь. В общежитие тоже рыбок притащил. Маленьких, зато много.

— И тебя выгнали вместе с рыбами, и потому ты женился, — Хайкуань поставил горшок, куда ему показали, и покосился, уточняя, не обидел ли, но Цзаньцзинь беззвучно смеялся и кивал.

— Почти, да. За цветами приедут в девять, а я не все собрал. Лег спать, как ты и просил, — он опустил ресницы, продолжая улыбаться.

— Я же сказал, не беспокойся. Я займусь транспортной, оставь только денег. И да, я забронировал номер на ночь, в Вайонге. Ты хотел побережье, а вариантов оказалось не так много, — Хайкуань наклонился к собачке и погладил серые уши.

— Вайонг? — Цзаньцзинь нахмурился. — Это… Неважно, спасибо. Ты… будешь кофе?

Конечно, Хайкуань согласился на кофе. И любовался Цзаньцзинем, который сосредоточенно молол зерна и заполнял рожок. Обсуждать, как они ночью целовались, Хайкуань не хотел, чтобы не сбить рабочий настрой, но разглядывал открыто, и, судя по тому, как косился через плечо Цзаньцзинь, поцелуи не были ни случайностью, ни ошибкой. И это радовало, несмотря на карпов в переносных аквариумах.

До девяти они аккуратно сложили коробки вдоль стен, чтобы не мешали выносить разобранного на две части «крокодила» и огромную «банку». Пока Цзаньцзинь менял местами в кладовой свои вещи и ящики с вещами Кармен, Хайкуань сдал эту «банку» на руки грузчикам, чтобы аккуратно затащили в багажник «Тойоты», доплатил от себя за разобранные тяжеленные комоды, и проследил, как упаковывают растения сверх того, что накрутили они с Цзаньцзинем. Распаковывать-то им. Уточнив время доставки и подписав накладные, он позвонил соседу и попросил его принять, если они не успеют вовремя. Контакты соседа он оставил сразу, поэтому тот поворчал, но согласился в обмен на честный рассказ о том, что Хайкуань затеял.

Честный рассказ о том, что и почему тут на самом деле творится, Хайкуань тоже бы послушал, но Кармен по-прежнему не выходила на связь, не брала трубку и не отвечала в соцсетях. Домовладелец писал сегодня Цзаньцзиню, что с ним Кармен-таки все обговорила, и Цзаньцзинь выдохнул облегченно: хоть живая, — но Хайкуань лишь разозлился. Пришлось себе напоминать, что она мать Элис, и «не самая плохая», даже уточнять не тянуло, с кем сравнивал Цзаньцзинь.

— Будешь овсянку? — спросил тот, высунувшись в окно. — Элис сегодня отказалась, но разогретая тоже ничего.

***

Выехали позже, чем собирались, само собой: Элис бродила по дому, ныла, что точно что-то потеряла, и два раза передумывала ехать куда-либо вообще. Цзаньцзинь ходил за ней, делал вид, что сам не ищет забытое, и бросал на Хайкуаня умоляющие взгляды. Но Хайкуань, кажется, не сомневался, что так будет, играл с Тини — серая нахалка то ли признала его своим, то ли нападала, защищая жилище, — и не напоминал о времени. Только иногда облизывал губы, если это признак волнения, то Цзаньцзинь налюбуется на остановках и намечтается всласть, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. И почему он не заманил его хоть на минуту в кладовку, пока не привели Элис?

— Кофеварку забирать будешь? — спросил Хайкуань, когда они с Элис успокоились, отыскав резиновый мячик под кроватью. — Первая же покупка.

Да, об этом Цзаньцзинь рассказал, и, разумеется, собирается забрать, забыл только среди этого всего. Тоже — разумеется. Еще коллеги приходили прощаться и соседи, и Цзаньцзинь говорил каждому, куда уезжает, уточнял, что временно, и хвалил прекрасных земляков, которые всегда согласны помочь в беде. Не врал столько, наверное, с… ну не со свадьбы, но порядком. И прощания отъезд не ускоряли, и кофеварку забыть немудрено, куда ее теперь засунуть только? Он умоляюще посмотрел на Хайкуаня, тот улыбнулся уголком рта и пообещал поставить так, чтобы не сломалась.

Вещи поместились в пикап, а живность, включая Элис — в «Жука», с учетом поссумов в спальных мешках, конечно, не в клетке. Клетку закрепили недалеко от аквариума, и, судя по тому, как Хайкуань на этот аквариум смотрел, он бы не отказался утопить в нем Цзаньцзиня. Хотя он и на крепеж под переносные аквариумы для карпов, который Цзаньцзинь давно предусмотрел в своем багажнике, смотрел, но на крепеж — понимающе. Он вообще многое понимал и решал заранее, Цзаньцзинь все меньше верил в то, что Кармен могла залететь от этого человека, тем более что, зная, кто отец, нормальные люди тест не делают. И это изначально было ясно, просто Цзаньцзинь слишком запутался и не выспался, чтобы догадаться. И частично образ, наверное, Кармен списала с Хайкуаня, а остальное — с кого-нибудь другого. И вот тут вопрос: а <i>это</i> Хайкуань понимает?

— Поехали? — спросил он с дорожки.

— Готов? — Хайкуань стоял возле машин, присматривал за Элис и улыбался.

— Ну… нет. Но… да.

— Тогда поехали.

Хайкуань закрыл багажник, вздохнул и запрыгнул в машину. Дорогу до Пасифик Хайвэй знали оба, но лучше не теряться. Цзаньцзинь сел за руль, спросил у Элис, все ли в порядке, покосился на стоявшую слева коробку с водой и закусками, и повернул ключ. Правда же, он все равно собирался уезжать, вот и поплачет когда-нибудь потом.

Тормозили каждые два часа, реже не выходило. То собак тошнило, то требовалось Элис, то Цзаньцзиню с Хайкуанем, и, что самое обидное, совпасть не получалось, хотя Цзаньцзинь предлагал. На последней — Цзаньцзинь надеялся! — санитарной остановке: до Вайонга оставалось часа три, — он выпустил собак в туалет, расправил пакет и глубоко вздохнул. Дул южный ветер и пахло морем, а он соскучился по этому запаху.

— Сейчас они закончат, и разбужу Элис, — сказал Цзаньцзинь Хайкуаню, сидевшему боком на пассажирском кресле «Тойоты».

— Зачем? — удивился Хайкуань. — Она устала больше, чем мы.

— Именно поэтому. Чтобы заснула сразу, как увидит постель. Иначе ты точно отречешься и от нее, и от меня. А так, поест, повредничает и опять заснет. Опыт! — Цзаньцзинь важно поднял палец и тихо рассмеялся на улыбку Хайкуаня. — Но если не заснет, клянусь, буду выгуливать ее у бассейна. Он же там есть?

— Да, но зима и ночь… Извини, что я нашел только один номер.

Цзаньцзинь убрал за собаками, отнес пакет в мусорку, протер руки салфетками и подошел к Хайкуаню.

— Ты нашел целый номер на целый зоопарк. Ты герой и… — Цзаньцзинь забыл слова и прижался лбом к его плечу. Твердому, пахнущему туалетной водой и автомобильным салоном.

— И ты стоя спишь, — Хайкуань погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев. — А я не смогу вести еще и твою машину.

— Ты в нее даже не влезешь, — согласно усмехнулся Цзаньцзинь. — Сходи, купи кофе и чего-нибудь на свой вкус, пожалуйста. Поедим и поедем.

Хайкуаня не было долго, Цзаньцзинь как раз успел аккуратно разбудить Элис, так, чтобы она решила, что сама проснулась. Поссумы тоже зашевелились, и пришлось доставать холодильник с едой для них, зато сам отвлекся и Элис отвлек, пока Хайкуань не вернулся с большим пакетом.

— Кофемашина сломана, — сказал он, вручив Цзаньцзиню бутылку холодного чая. — Зато есть магазинчик здоровой еды. Я решил, ты переживешь.

— Хоть не говоришь, что китаец обязан любить весь чай в мире, — хмыкнул Цзаньцзинь, позволив Элис копаться в покупках первой.

— Странно, правда? — Хайкуань тоже усмехнулся и с интересом уставился на жующих поссумов. — Вчера не разглядел, вот этот слепой?

— Да, катаракта. Я его забрал у прежних хозяев, жалко же.

Он не сразу понял паузу, вытер руки от мангового сока, сообразил и покачал головой. И не поспоришь-то.

— Папа, у тебя такие же значки! — Элис показывала бутылку с соком алоэ. — А что они значат?

— Это корейский, его я не знаю, — Цзаньцзинь открыл ей сок и решил, что теперь и ему можно поесть. — А ты говоришь на путунхуа? — спросил он Хайкуаня, распечатав сандвич.

— Да. Удивился, что Элис нет.

— А я-то как, когда К… она запретила, — закивал Цзаньцзинь с набитым ртом. — Сказала, почему китайский, давай испанский, тоже в мире нужен. Я не стал говорить, что ее родители отлично знают английский, в отличие от моих.

— Она не ждала, что ты примешь ее с дочерью как часть своей семьи.

— Да говори уж прямо, — Цзаньцзинь положил остаток сандвича на крышу и вскрыл свой чай. Ну, не худшее, что можно найти на заправке!

— Она не хотела, — согласился Хайкуань и встал рядом, так, чтобы Цзаньцзинь мог прислониться к нему спиной. Элис ласково гладила Бигмака и ничего не замечала.

— Я знаю тебя два дня, — едва слышно простонал Цзаньцзинь, прислонившись и закрыв глаза.

— Могу гарантировать, что эти два дня ты меня действительно знаешь.

— Если это намек, то у меня нет сил притворяться.

— Это не намек, — Хайкуань осторожно поцеловал его рядом с резинкой, которой Цзаньцзинь стягивал отросшие пряди. — Доедай. Нам правда лучше уже ехать.

***

Хайкуань полагал, что задержат их в основном пробки, но нет, он недооценил их команду целиком. И собак, потому что их, оказывается, может в дороге тошнить, и себя: долго искал подходящую еду и не торопил Цзаньцзиня он специально, чтобы отдохнуть. Вряд ли он устал больше всех, поэтому молчал, но не рассчитывал, что выдохнется настолько. Работа выматывала меньше в разы, несмотря на переезды. Хайкуань едва не поблагодарил Цзаньцзиня за то, что тот сам занимается Элис, вовремя опомнился.

Зато пробки они объехали почти все, спасибо навигатору, и шумная компания, ищущая ночевку, многоместный номер в их мотеле получить не смогла. Не скрывая облегчения, Хайкуань забрал ключи и пошел помогать Цзаньцзиню: вынимать кучу животных и две маленькие сумки для людей.

— Чур я тут! — воскликнула Элис, первой ворвавшись в номер и запрыгивая на односпальную кровать.

Хайкуань переглянулся с Цзаньцзинем. Не то чтобы оба были против, но… Цзаньцзинь решительно подхватил Элис, прижал ее одной рукой и потащил в ванную.

— Кто где спит, решают умытые! — услышал Хайкуань перед тем, как дверь закрылась.

На диво разумно: неумытый Хайкуань не хотел решать ничего, он заснул бы и на деревянной кухонной скамье, но туда пришлось поставить аквариумы. Мешки с летягами лежали на двуспальной кровати, зверьки шебуршились, но определить, рвались наружу или нет, одной прочитанной Хайкуанем статьи, явно не хватало. Только собачки молодцы, обнюхали углы и улеглись в гнезде, которое Цзаньцзинь уронил у входа.

Завтра точно стоит выспаться, и делами, если таковые появятся, заниматься после. Даже если придется оплатить еще ночь. Хайкуань понимал важность финансовой самостоятельности, но очень надеялся, что Цзаньцзинь проявит ее позже, когда обоим будет нужнее. Тем более, половину за номер он перевел буквально до цента.

Из ванной донесся визг, нецензурная китайская брань и, наверное, плеск. Хайкуань раскрыл свою сумку и понял, что свежих трусов и маек у него с запасом, однако ни одних штанов, в которых можно спать, он не взял. Но тут даже себя ругать нет смысла, он не в гости ехал.

Белки продолжали возиться, и Хайкуань пошел выяснять, нужно ли с ними что-то сделать, когда дверь в ванную распахнулась и ему в руки влетела Элис. Цзаньцзинь, одетый, но мокрый, вцепился ему в рукав и умоляюще зашипел:

— Лю-ге, играй с ней в преферанс на деньги, пой Despacito, съешь ее, только дай мне принять душ.

— И что ты предпочтешь? — спросил Хайкуань у Элис, прыгавшей вокруг него. Не засмеяться у него получилось.

Элис, которую Цзаньцзинь умудрился просушить почти полностью, согласилась на плед — волосы оставались влажными, и предпочла игру «как у папы», которую Хайкуань чудом нашел по ее описанию. Цзаньцзинь то ли прятался, то ли топился, но заслужил передышку, поэтому Хайкуань смиренно слушал о спасении птичек, о том, почему собачка такая грустная, как мало игра дает монеток, и что летягам нормально, но скоро их надо выпустить, а выпустит пусть лучше папа, однажды она уже так сделала, и теперь их выпускает папа…

— Спой песенку, — сонным голосом попросила Элис, роняя телефон на матрас.

Хайкуань нашел китайскую колыбельную и допевал, когда щелкнула задвижка и в комнату вывалился распаренный Цзаньцзинь в черной шелковой пижаме. У Хайкуаня перехватило горло, а Цзаньцзинь смутился под взглядом, застегнул две пуговицы и зачем-то сказал:

— Ее родители на свадьбу подарили.

Хайкуань прижал палец к губам и указал на Элис. Она не спала, но при появлении отца лишь вздрогнула и зевнула. Цзаньцзинь все понял и замахал руками, прогоняя Хайкуаня с кровати.

Его очередь умываться, да. И решать, где спать. То есть решать нечего: Элис пригрелась на двуспальной, а Хайкуань не разбирал постель и белье не испачкал. Ее разберет Цзаньцзинь в черном шелке на загорелой коже. Хайкуань зажмурился и поскользнулся на плитке. Ее старались вытереть, но рулона туалетной бумаги не хватило, а второй, наверное, Цзаньцзинь оставил людям. Внезапный рывок, чтобы устоять на ногах, разбудил, и Хайкуань вспомнил о холодном душе. Не настолько ледяном, чтобы простудиться, но достаточно холодном, чтобы его ночной костюм выглядел прилично.

Когда Хайкуань наконец выключил воду, то надеялся, что Цзаньцзинь сладко спит рядом с Элис и, желательно, под одеялом. Он вышел на цыпочках, но в комнате горел ночник над односпальной кроватью, а на краю сидел задумчивый Цзаньцзинь, теребящий пуговицу. Услышав шаги, Цзаньцзинь поднял голову, приоткрыл рот и выставил перед собой руку, запрещая входить. Хайкуань замер, ничего не понимая, а Цзаньцзинь поднялся, прошел совсем близко и чуть не бегом бросился в ванную.

***

Хайкуань не подвел: Элис дремала и засыпала все крепче с каждой минутой, несмотря на то, что Цзаньцзинь возился рядом с животными и маской для лица. Крепко она спала всегда, но сегодня это было почти жизненно важно. Цзаньцзиня настолько измотала дорога и никуда не девшаяся неопределенность, что он искренне боялся накричать, последний час пути едва держался: Вули начала выть, Элис подхватила, и унять не удавалось обеих. А «папа, я поплещусь в водичке?», «папа, а если нажа… ой», «а давай я надену твою пижаму?» — понятно, в общем, и так. Цзаньцзинь не сомневался, что заснет прямо в душевой, закрывшись от всех, но спасибо прохладной воде и мыслям о Хайкуане.

Цзаньцзинь не видел никакой крамолы в том, что они, в их ситуации, друг друга хотят, но что думает обо всем этом Хайкуань — пока не понял. Да, желание обоюдно настолько, что очевидно деревянному крокодилу, только не поставят ли они друг друга в еще более дурацкое положение, чем уже есть с этим отцовством?

Щелкнула задвижка, и в кухню из душевой вышел Хайкуань в белой майке. Наверное, под ней были трусы: майка прикрывала чуть больше. И Цзаньцзинь осознал, как выглядел он сам в домашних шортах, если желание у них обоюдное, потому что оторваться от бесконечных голых ног он сумел не сразу, и то лишь чтобы смотреть выше, на сильные руки, широкие плечи, темнеющие сквозь ткань соски и влажные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны. Нет, они определенно не поговорят.

Дальше Цзаньцзинь не думал, он схватил несессер и прорвался мимо Хайкуаня, бормоча, что пора снимать маску. Провозился пятнадцать минут, специально засекал, но, увы, Хайкуань не спал. Лежал на своей кровати, прикрыв бедра одеялом, и копался в телефоне, увидел Цзаньцзиня, улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Элис не просыпалась.

Ну да. Цзаньцзинь убрал несессер в сумку, потоптался возле нее, подошел к Хайкуаню и щелкнул выключателем.

— Тебя и спать я хочу одинаково, — признался он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать.

— Совместим, — пообещал Хайкуань.

Цзаньцзинь засмеялся, но так и вышло: будто во сне они целовались, и он упал на Хайкуаня, а тот обнял, не отрываясь от губ, и Цзаньцзинь терся лениво, и тягучее удовольствие мешалось с сонливостью. Он целовал веко с маленькой родинкой, скулы, ерошил влажные волосы. Хайкуань щекотал языком челюсть слева и ухо, вздрагивал, когда Цзаньцзинь просыпался, льнул активнее, и лез под пижаму. Цзаньцзинь улыбался и снова сползал в сонное марево от тепла и ласки Хайкуаневой ладони.

— Хочу твои пальцы, — пробормотал он, не соображая больше.

— Прямо сейчас? — голос звучал хрипло.

И Цзаньцзинь проснулся, закашлялся, покраснел.

— Я совсем сплю. Извини?

— Договорились. Мы оба спим.

— Но я полежу? — Цзаньцзинь тоже обнял, как сумел. Ничего, не особо он тяжелый. — Немножко.

— Хорошо, — Хайкуань натянул одеяло выше на них обоих.

Они заснули, конечно, Цзаньцзинь свалился с Хайкуаня к стене и раскинулся на узкой кровати так, что проснулся от удара в колено и схватил Хайкуаня за майку, не давая сползти больше.

— Держу, — шепнул он, потянув на себя подол.

— Я не падаю, но спасибо, — шепотом же отозвался Хайкуань, выпрямляясь. — Отпусти, порвешь.

Когда он сел, майка задралась, обнажая гладкий бок, и разжимать пальцы Цзаньцзиню совсем не хотелось. Уходить тоже, но надо. Он со вздохом спустил ноги на пол, привалился плечом к руке Хайкуаня, полюбовался, как разметалась по-диагонали Элис, и поднялся.

***

Номер они освободили до полудня, потому что Элис разбудила всех в девять и тихо играть отказалась. Цзаньцзинь смотрел виновато каждый раз, когда они встречались глазами, но Хайкуань уже не сомневался, что он на всякий случай: на реальную вину сил не было у обоих.

Остановки пришлось делать чаще, не только у заправок, а чтобы перекусить с видом на море или выбрать дорогу для объезда пробок. Хайкуаня тянуло в воду, и прохладный день не смущал, но он удержался, и Цзаньцзиня тоже тянуло, он походил по мелководью, однако его температура смутила.

— Может быть, переночуем где-нибудь? — спросил Хайкуань, когда Цзаньцзинь жевал сандвич, сидя на капоте, а Элис и собаки возились в песке.

Цзаньцзинь помотал головой, проглотил и дополнил:

— Дорого. Сесть на шею, если нет выхода, можно, но нужно хоть притвориться, что тебе совестно.

— Притворись и пожалей меня? — предложил Хайкуань, посмеиваясь.

— Тебя я хотел, — кивнул Цзаньцзинь, — но мне тогда на работу ехать, не отдыхая, а в первый же день испортить впечатление — не лучший выход. Не знаю, что мне доверят, но уж показать, что я могу, точно понадобится.

Куда он все-таки устроился Цзаньцзинь сказал не сразу и будто неохотно, хотя стыдиться точно нечего: Квинслендский технологический университет отличное место. Может быть, сглазить не хотел? И да, если его берут на полную преподавательскую ставку, понятно, почему он спохватился только из-за Кармен. И что берут, тоже не странно — Хайкуань видел, как он танцует, отрывки, но хватило, чтобы оценить.

— Поехали тогда, — Хайкуань подставил руку, чтобы Цзаньцзиню ловчее было спрыгнуть с капота, и сжал на миг теплые пальцы.

Хорошая у них выдалась ночь. Дурацкая, но хорошая. Он бы повторил, пока не отоспится, по крайней мере. Тогда точно захочется большего. И полусонная оговорка Цзаньцзиня… Хайкуань помотал головой, прогоняя видение, и пристегнул ремень.

Им повезло: машина транспортной компании показалась в конце улицы, когда они сами остановились. Сосед, верный слову, караулил на подъездной дорожке с кошкой на плече.

— Она разгромила клумбу, — покаялся сосед, поглаживая кошке спину.

— Мама оторвет тебе голову, — рассеянно заверил Хайкуань. Ему нужно было решить, как разгрузить все, занести в дом и поставить на нужные места. А загнать в гараж хотя бы его машину нельзя, потому что в ней аквариум.

Цзаньцзинь никого не выпустил из «Жука», только сам подошел и кивнул соседу.

— Маловато китайской родни, — хмыкнул тот.

— Завтра еще подъедут, — огрызнулся Цзаньцзинь.

Кошка выгнула спину, возможно, учуяв запах собак, грузовик доставки уже тормозил.

Переезжая, родители забрали с собой часть мебели, и ничего нового Хайкуань не купил, ему хватало оставшейся, зато свободного места теперь оказалось вдосталь, и аквариум с тумбой удалось поставить под лестницу, а крокодила отнести в бывшую детскую. Там стояли комоды и стол, не хватало только кровати: свой старый диван Хайкуань отвез в студию, когда горел проект и все ночевали вповалку. А за гостевой он следил на всякий случай, и в шкафу лежало чистое белье. И Цзаньцзинь, отобрав у виноватого соседа очередную сумку, посмотрел на Хайкуаня, как на божество.

— Завтра правда еще приедут? — спросил сосед, разминая плечо: разгружать машины пришлось им с Хайкуанем, пока Цзаньцзинь устраивал живность и варил Элис какао в капсульной кофемашине.

— Нет, — Хайкуань закрыл гараж и потянулся. — Но это не значит, что клумбу ты искупил. И смотри, чтобы кошка не съела собак, иначе я тебя не спасу.

Элис, не допив какао, спала на диване внизу, Цзаньцзинь укрыл ее пледом, рядом свернулись клубками собачки. Беличью клетку задвинули в угол рядом с аквариумом, но целиком она не влезла, и для нее придется найти другое место. Хайкуань представил переезд Цзаньцзиня в новую квартиру и подавил желание заранее предложить оставить аквариум.

— Я недослышал, твоя мама должна приехать? — спросил Цзаньцзинь шепотом с тем же выражением лица, что сосед о китайской родне. Цзаньцзинь тоже пил какао, и Хайкуань стер коричневый след с нижней губы.

— Ты недоподслушал, — усмехнулся Хайкуань. — Нет, она не должна, а я рассказывать не стану, только родителей мне тут и не хватает сейчас. Но ты посмотри клумбу завтра, пожалуйста. Вдруг можно что-то спасти.

— Покажи сейчас, — Цзаньцзинь оглянулся, куда поставить кружку, Хайкуань открыл посудомойку и достал из кармана смартфон:

— Здесь есть камеры, мы увидим, если Элис проснется.

Клумба уцелела лучше, чем представлялось Хайкуаню, Цзаньцзинь, рассмотрев помятые цветы, заверил, что часть оклемается.

— Ты хочешь есть? — с облегчением спросил Хайкуань

— Я всегда хочу есть, — Цзаньцзинь улыбнулся, — но сначала нужно устроить Элис. Не стоит оставлять ее внизу на ночь, выйдет еще.

Закрыть окна и двери было несложно, однако Хайкуань, например, в этом возрасте развлекался прыжками с лестницы на диван.

— Ты у родителей один? — спросил Цзаньцзинь, когда они правильно поставили крокодила и нашли в сумках правильное постельное белье. Смартфон Хайкуаня стоял на столе, закрепленный в детской головоломке, Элис спала.

— Да.

— А почему? Тут же можно больше детей.

— Если хочется, хочется не всем, даже из китайской диаспоры, — Хайкуань помялся и уточнил: — Ты Кармен не предлагал второго? Чтобы мальчик был, например?

— И она поэтому сбежала? — Цзаньцзинь рассмеялся и чихнул, заглянув в шкаф. — Кинь мне влажные салфетки, пожалуйста. Нет, я не предлагал, предлагали ее родители, а я, ну, подумал над этим. Чудом не выдрали глаза.

Хайкуань помнил обмолвку, что аборт не стал бы выходом для Кармен, возможно, теперь они знакомы лучше и ответ будет откровеннее.

— Тяжелая беременность?

— Очень. Я бы не согласился, наверное, выйди иначе. А когда ты постоянно натыкаешься на ревущую девушку и в половине случаев везешь ее потом к врачу, то очень хочется сбежать.

Хайкуань ожидал другого конца при таком начале, но промолчал, чтобы не сбивать настрой. А Цзаньцзинь протирал полки и рассказывал.

— У меня были проблемы с учебой, завалил промежуточное выступление. С тех пор стараюсь высыпаться, а тогда работал в ночную смену. Боялся, что отберут грант, выгонят, придется возвращаться. Я люблю Хайнань, но не люблю проигрывать. Не выгнали бы, но я перетрусил. А Кармен красивая и настойчивая, ну, ты меня понимаешь. Еще салфетки есть? Спасибо.

Хайкуань, передав ему пачку, занялся сумкой, Цзаньцзинь сказал, там должны быть какие-то вещи Элис, но то ли перепутал, то ли не только Элис, потому что под непрозрачным тяжелым свертком лежал пакет со знакомым результатом тестирования и зубной щеткой, которая никак и никогда не могла бы принадлежать Хайкуаню. Он покупал разные, но ярко-зеленых с блестками и выплавленным вручную отверстием под петлю из скрепки у него быть не могло.

— Я сбежал бы, не совпади вот так все, — голос Цзаньцзиня заставил встряхнуться и сунуть пакет обратно. Сбоку от него нашлись игрушки, их Хайкуань и достал. — У нее нормальные родители, мне рассказала ее подруга, помогли бы, а тут мои трудности и ее беременность. Возможно, без них с Элис я бы нашел работу получше, а, быть может, без Кармен не устроился бы в школу, чтобы спокойно рассылать резюме. Не жалею, хотя и вышло по-дурацки. Дай вон тот пакет, пожалуйста, там только вещи, разбирать их буду потом. Главное, положи акулу в ноги.

Элис проснулась, когда они закончили и спустились вниз. Попросила пить, съела персик и обрадовалась, что может спать в собственной кроватке. Цзаньцзинь шепотом признался, что готов позволить ей не чистить зубы на ночь, только бы не разгулялась, но ответственность пересилила, поэтому Хайкуань минут двадцать пел песенки. При Цзаньцзине на этот раз, тот стоял возле стены и слушал с таким восторгом, будто на профессиональный концерт попал.

Когда Элис заснула снова, Цзаньцзинь проверил, точно ли в кружке рядом с кроватью достаточно воды, вытолкал Хайкуаня в коридор и прижал спиной дверь. Хайкуань знал, что Элис в дороге не спала: каждый раз, когда Цзаньцзинь звонил с каким-либо вопросом, Хайкуань слышал ее звонкий голос. Значит, дольше проспит, Хайкуань, кажется, тоже научился это ценить. На кухне, убедившись, что сигнал с видеоняни стабилен, Цзаньцзинь осторожно забрался на высокий табурет и, для устойчивости, навалился на стойку.

Еды они купили по дороге, потому что Хайкуань не держал дома ничего скоропортящегося, а кормить Цзаньцзиня после долгого пути вафлями из зерновой смеси казалось издевательством. Даже Хайкуаню уже казалось. Сам он по пути и поел, чтобы не наедаться перед сном, но Цзаньцзинь уплетал картошку фри совершенно беззастенчиво, Хайкуань любовался.

— Весь зоопарк накормили, — улыбнулся Хайкуань, когда Цзаньцзинь вытряхнул в рот крошки, и увернулся от скомканной салфетки.

Цзаньцзиню с ним легко, это отлично, как только быть с зеленой зубной щеткой? Вероятность, что Хайкуань отец Элис, и без того исчезающе мала, а если будет подтверждение, Цзаньцзиню неловко станет здесь жить. Впрочем, у них полно дел, можно не делать никаких тестов, пока Цзаньцзинь не найдет себе постоянное жилье.

— Мне завтра к двум, — сказал Цзаньцзинь, когда они с Хайкуанем подобрали все салфетки с пола. — Я успею познакомиться с няней лично?

— Да, Микки приедет к десяти, если вы с Элис решите, что она подходит, отвезу тебя в Брисбен.

— А если нет?

— Поедешь один.

— Шантаж, — устало вздохнул Цзаньцзинь и улыбнулся. — Но ты не застрелишься с Элис, если Микки правда не подойдет?

— Я позвоню маме, она со мной не застрелилась.

— Убежден, ты с рождения ел вилкой и ножом, — Цзаньцзинь сунул упаковки в большой пакет, запихнул в мусорку и прижался к Хайкуаню, скорее устало, чем ради нежности.

— Это не значит, что я не творил что-нибудь другое. Помочь тебе застелить постель?

***

С постелью Цзаньцзинь справился сам, запихнул в машинку все, в чем ехал и ночевал в мотеле, и, вымывшись как следует, натянул пушистую кофту от домашнего костюма, которую Хайкуань выдал на случай, если станет холодно. И она, надетая, оказалась длиннее половины шорт Цзаньцзиня. Ему, конечно, не запрещали провоцировать… Цзаньцзинь посмотрелся в зеркало, вспомнил, в каком виде из душа вчера вышел сам Хайкуань, и решил, что и не Хайкуаню запрещать.

Тем более тот как ушел к себе в спальню, так и не появлялся. Цзаньцзинь заглянул в комнату Элис, проверил поссумов, скакавших по прутьям клетки, карпов, которые оскорбленно крутили хвостами, смешивая старую воду с новой, и пошел на кухню. Хайкуань разрешил брать все, что понравится, хотя Цзаньцзинь не представлял, как тут может понравиться что-нибудь, кроме университетского магнитика на холодильнике, но сейчас и ладно, сейчас он не голоден.

Цзаньцзинь налил в кружку воды из бутылки, собрался уходить и замер, наблюдая, как по саду под фонарями крадется рыжая кошка. Нужно спросить у Хайкуаня, не забирается ли она в дом, за поссумов Цзаньцзинь ее хозяина сам сожрет.

— Взломщик? — Хайкуань подошел неслышно, Цзаньцзинь вздрогнул, обернулся и едва не разлил воду ему на майку.

— Да если бы, — Цзаньцзинь поднял голову и смотрел, как на пряди волос набухает капля воды, чтобы стечь по скуле.

Он отставил кружку, поймал эту каплю и снял с пальцев губами. Хайкуань сглотнул, облизнулся и подхватил Цзаньцзиня за талию, чтобы усадить на стойку.

— Элис будет спать, — прошептал Цзаньцзинь, ответив на поцелуй.

— А ты?

— А я не буду. Я по-прежнему хочу, — договорить не вышло, зато не покраснел, когда Хайкуань опрокинул его на спину и потянул вниз шорты.

Цзаньцзинь себе нравился, но настолько высоко, как Хайкуань своим взглядом, его не оценивали давно. Может, и никогда, неважно, сейчас вот, главное, ценят на все баллы. Если и трахать будут так же, как смотрят, если…

— Куань-гэ, — взмолился Цзаньцзинь, потому что лежать полуголым: пушистую толстовку с него сняли не до конца, оставили спутывать руки, — пока гладят, едва касаясь, возбуждающе, но и неловко до изумления.

Цзаньцзинь развел ноги шире, чтобы пробрало, и закусил кулак, когда там, где были пальцы: возле яичек, потом ниже, — прижались губы. Пробрало. Он запрокинул голову, стараясь дышать размеренно и не срываться на крик. Он действительно мылся тщательно, и очень надеялся, что Хайкуань не будет комментировать.

Тот и не стал, надразнился языком всласть, выпрямился, оставив Цзаньцзиня беззвучно материться, и снял майку.

— Ты охуенный, — выдохнул Цзаньцзинь и зажмурился, чтобы не кончить от неловкой улыбки.

— Помоги себе, — шепнул Хайкуань, когда Цзаньцзинь, выгибаясь от ласк, выпутался из рукавов.

— Н-н-н-не, — Цзаньцзинь замотал головой и попробовал облизнуть пересохший рот. К нему тут же склонился Хайкуань, обводя языком по контуру и целуя глубже.

Цзаньцзинь хотел кончить от желанных, изумительных пальцев внутри, которые то скользили, то перекрещивались, то замирали, чтобы помучить. И Цзаньцзинь охотно страдал, выгибаясь, насколько позволял Хайкуань, прижимающий его к столу в немыслимой позе, и хотел кончить еще больше, и не мог, потому что пальцы замирали. Пока Хайкуань не сказал негромко:

— А вот я не против члена.

Кажется, Цзаньцзинь отключился, он не очень понял, а когда открыл глаза, то Хайкуань слизывал сперму с его живота и своего предплечья, и в глазах был все тот же голод. Ах, да… Цзаньцзинь героически приподнялся на локтях, одновременно с тем, как Хайкуань сделал шаг назад, тронул языком угол рта и спросил:

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы кончил я?

— Н-начни, — попросил Цзаньцзинь, оставшись на столешнице с раздвинутыми ногами, потому что залип на дорожке волос к паху, и даже полуснятые штаны не делали Хайкуаня смешным.

Цзаньцзинь наблюдал, как пальцы, от которых ему было так хорошо, скользят вокруг темной головки, и усердно напоминал себе, что они знакомы всего три дня, всего лишь три, и пусть Хайкуань легко согласился, пусть предложил… Цзаньцзинь соскользнул на пол, облизнул губы, глядя наверх, и оттолкнул руку Хайкуаня.

— Теперь я, — сказал он, проводя щекой по сильному бедру. — Я, — повторил и едва успел сжать член в ладони.

Ловя языком капли семени, Цзаньцзинь надеялся, что Хайкуань сейчас его видит.

И да, если судить по тому, с какой жадностью Хайкуань его поцеловал, когда сел рядом, он-таки смотрел.

— Ванну бы, — пробормотал Цзаньцзинь и погладил Хайкуаня по ноге. — В ней не нужно стоять.

— Примем, с пеной, — хмыкнул Хайкуань. — Но не сегодня. Лучше в ней не спать.

— Спать везде хорошо, — возразил Цзаньцзинь.

Пришлось вымыться снова, проверить Элис и животных, лечь в чистую, пахнущую жасмином постель, перевернуться с боку на бок и уйти в спальню к Хайкуаню. Тот дремал, но не стал спорить, когда Цзаньцзинь залез к нему под одеяло и прижался к спине.

Элис позволила им проспать до восьми, Цзаньцзинь почти искренне предложил Хайкуаню спать дальше, но тот, не иначе, стремился стать Буддой, потому сделал на всех завтрак. Зерновые вафли с ягодами, зато много.

Микки им с Элис понравилась, Элис даже быстрее — она любила всех, кто умирал от восторга при виде Бигмака. Цзаньцзинь приглядывался дольше, допрашивал и саму девушку, и Хайкуаня, но к крайнему сроку для выхода из дома сдался: Элис и Микки поехали с ним и Хайкуанем в Брисбен, и, пока Цзаньцзинь разбирается с работой, должны были как-то друг друга развлекать. Наверное, Микки тоже нужны были деньги, раз она согласилась без лишних вопросов. Или все родители психи, и она привыкла.

— Вечером отметим на катере, — пообещал Хайкуань, когда Цзаньцзинь прижимался к нему под лестницей, сжав в кулаке связку подвесок, которые Хайкуань сегодня нацепил. А в ухе у него поблескивала серьга, и Цзаньцзинь посмеялся, в каком, оказывается, сверхприличном виде приехал к нему несостоявшийся папаша. Про себя посмеялся, вслух отложил на потом, чтобы совместить с прикусыванием мочки.

— Катер ты мне вчера не показал, — попенял Цзаньцзинь в ответ и не сразу понял, почему Хайкуань фыркает, взъерошив ему укладку.

В Брисбене он бывал, потому по дороге не смотрел в окно, а снова честно волновался и отвечал только на вопросы Микки об Элис. В другой ситуации он действительно поверил бы уважаемому университету без сомнений, раз взяли, то взяли, могут уволить, если не будет соответствовать требованиям, но не выставят за дверь в первый день. А сейчас беспокоился, даже о том, чтобы не показаться слишком эмигрантом при первой встрече, не начать кланяться, например, как при телефонном разговоре. Цзаньцзинь улыбнулся этой мысли: нет, так низко он не падет, конечно. Дочку зато оставит на полдня с незнакомыми людьми, и если Кармен, узнав, оторвет ему голову, он не станет сопротивляться. Каким бы кандидатом на вознесение Хайкуань ни казался. Нужно выяснить, как побыстрее устроить Элис в сад, причем в обычный, государственный, чтобы у нее был выбор друзей, в конце концов. И чтобы за день она выматывалась и засыпала после ужина.

Хайкуань, будто почуяв волнение, на светофоре коснулся его пальцев и ободряюще улыбнулся. Цзаньцзинь едва не заплакал. Он не знал, какой мерзавец обманул его почти бывшую жену, но за навет на Хайкуаня был ей от души благодарен.

***

За полтора месяца Хайкуань привык, что вечером в саду носятся собаки или кошка от Элис, потому тишина удивила. Но белки спали в гамаках, значит, пока от него никто не уехал. Он бросил на диван сумку и вышел через открытое окно, проверять, что случилось. Цзаньцзинь сидел на мостках в закатанных штанах и синей рубахе с морскими гадами, они ее вместе покупали на день рождения Хайкуаня.

— Тебя ждал, — пояснил Цзаньцзинь, не дожидаясь вопроса, но не встал, пришлось садиться рядом и обнимать за плечи. — У нас там сегодня сколько-то дней знакомства, я подумал, что пора устроить свидание.

— Можно, — согласился Хайкуань. Как без свидания, когда они через день то гуляют в разном составе, то выходят в море. Хайкуань за всю жизнь на крокодиловой ферме не был ни разу, а с Цзаньцзинем съездили дважды, и аллигатора не завели потому, что им не продали. За борт Элис с отцом Хайкуаня кидали, смеясь, а после смеялся уже он, когда выяснилось, что управлять катером Цзаньцзинь не умеет. Зато умеет извиняться и лечить от переохлаждения. И это не считая барбекю то с друзьями Хайкуаня, то с новыми коллегами Цзаньцзиня, и выходных в театрах Брисбена. Без свидания им не обойтись. — Элис у Микки?

— Да, собаки тоже, обещала, что до девяти не вернет. Пройдемся?

— Идем, — Хайкуань поднялся и протянул Цзаньцзиню руку.

Последнюю неделю шли дожди, но сегодняшний день выдался теплым, однако вечером наверняка похолодает. Хайкуань взял куртку и подождал, пока Цзаньцзинь найдет свою. Теплее тут зима, чем в Виктории, или нет, Цзаньцзинь не определился, но купил угги и себе и Элис, хотя раньше обходился без них. Обул два раза, с шортами. Южный житель, он все-таки выдержал два года пекинской зимы, а ею — с ветрами и диким холодом в плюс — Хайкуаня пугала настоящая китайская родня. Кстати, сосед, кажется, начал догадываться, что Цзаньцзинь не совсем родственник.

— На работе все хорошо? — уточнил Хайкуань, когда они вышли на улицу и свернули к центру.

— Да! — оживился Цзаньцзинь и принялся рассказывать о последнем проекте, который, если повезет, станет в итоге международным, как тот, благодаря которому сам Цзаньцзинь теперь здесь.

Хайкуань слушал с интересом, хотя в танцах понимал немного, но ему нравилась чужая увлеченность и то, как Цзаньцзинь отдавался работе. В этом они оказались похожи, да и не только в этом, а то, что разнилось — совсем не мешало. Хайкуань и не знал, как отпустит Цзаньцзиня жить отдельно, пусть тот и признался, что квартиру обязательно найдет поблизости, не в центре города, как хотел поначалу. Как знакомить Цзаньцзиня с родителями он, впрочем, тоже не знал. Они были в курсе, что Хайкуань живет не один, но об Элис не слышали, потому что до генетической экспертизы он не дошел. Хайкуань расспросил потихоньку университетских приятелей, что за порноактер мог обмануть Кармен, но Цзаньцзиню не говорил, чтобы тому не стало неудобно. Сама Кармен не объявлялась, то ли раскопки такие интересные, то ли решала, нужно ли разводиться на самом деле. Хайкуань боялся, что передумает.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — упрекнул Цзаньцзинь и взял его под руку.

— Неправда, — возразил Хайкуань. — Конечно, я останусь с Элис, если тебе придется уехать. Я могу работать из дома большую часть времени, но пока не было нужды.

Цзаньцзинь расцвел, и Хайкуань едва сдержался, чтобы не коснуться ямочки на щеке.

Вел его Цзаньцзинь к китайскому ресторанчику, из которого через день заказывал доставку, потому сопротивляться Хайкуань не стал: готовили вкусно. Сейчас Цзаньцзинь заказал, правда, хотпот на остром бульоне, и Хайкуань, не мешая ему топить первую гору продуктов, уточнил:

— Домой тебя нести?

— Можно, — кивнул Цзаньцзинь, всасывая лапшу. — Но ты меня недооцениваешь. Присоединяйся, это же вкусно.

— Я знаю, — Хайкуань прихватил палочками ломтик мяса. — У тебя точно ничего не случилось? Просто свидание, пока нет кредита на дом и еще пары детей?

Цзаньцзинь подавился нервным смехом и активно закивал, а потом замер, вытащил из бульона длинную водоросль, и замотал головой.

— Кармен звонила.

Цзаньцзинь жевал, а Хайкуань отложил палочки и ждал, что из этого следует.

— Она скоро вернется и подаст на развод. Но я сказал ей, где живу, и, мне кажется, она испугалась.

— Меня? — Хайкуань искренне удивился, он уже уверился, что тот случай остался без последствий.

— Не знаю чего, но… давай сделаем тест, а? Чтобы у нас была вся информация, которая есть у Кармен, — Цзаньцзинь смотрел почти виновато.

— Когда скажешь. Не сбегай только, если окажется, что я Элис никто, ладно?

— Даже не надейся, — Цзаньцзинь потянулся через стол и сжал пальцы Хайкуаня.

— В суде ты будешь не один в любом случае, я обещаю, — Хайкуань знал, что Цзаньцзинь опасается суда. Его не могли полностью лишить опеки над законной дочерью, но он постоянно вспоминал, что если бы он смог Элис увезти в Китай, то Кармен бы ее никогда не получила. А Хайкуань говорил, что потому увезти и не может, и потому у него самого никто Элис насовсем не отберет.

— Вышло лучше, чем просто свидание, — счастливо выдохнул Цзаньцзинь, и Хайкуань убрал свою руку, чтобы не мешать ему есть дальше.

— Ты нашел лабораторию?

— Да, вот — Цзаньцзинь взял смартфон, проскроллил и повернул экраном к Хайкуаню.

— Второе исследование бесплатно, — хмыкнул Хайкуань, прочитав условия.

— И кастрация в подарок, — серьезно кивнул Цзаньцзинь, окуная в бульон пельмень.

Хайкуань чуть не попался, потом рассмеялся и подхватил полоску сельдерея:

— Тогда я встречу тебя завтра и пойдем вместе?

— Непременно, — Цзаньцзинь сунул пельмень в рот и передвинул стул к Хайкуаню, чтобы положить ему на плечо голову. Не прекращая жевать.


End file.
